


On Bended Knee

by ameliasnature



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the "Let's get gay married!" meme.  Dave has something to tell Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Bended Knee

Dave couldn’t take his eyes off of Kurt as the fashionista walked across the stage. It was a beautiful day for graduation and Dave could barely believe he had made it this far. After coming out last summer, he had hit a rough spot, his dad kicking him out for a week before coming to his senses.  
  
The first three nights had been spent in his truck at the park, only to be invited home by Finn Hudson, who found him after a late night basketball game. It had been awkward at first, trying to leave Kurt alone, but then he let it slip about what had happened. Within twenty-four hours, Kurt and Dave had become friends, and Paul had come to bring him home. Dave never mentioned how his dad flinched whenever Burt looked at him.  
  
It had only taken another week before  _Kurt_  asked  _Dave_  out. It had surprised them both, but Dave had agreed, too shocked to say no. By the end of the summer, they had become closer than ever and luckily most of the school had already known about him, so the first day wasn’t half as bad as he thought. Only a single “welcome back” slushy had been tossed in his face, and no one tried again after seeing Strando’s black eye.  
  
He had tentatively joined New Directions and they had gone on to win third place in Nationals. Kurt had been depressed, but after an entire night of reminding Kurt that they went up nine spots from the previous year, interspersed with a few… “kisses” to various body parts, he got over it.  
  
Now they stood, waiting to be dismissed as Graduates of McKinley High School. As soon as the words were out of Figgins’ mouth, Dave started walking towards Kurt. Caps rained down around him, but he ignored them, searching out his boyfriend, fingering the box in his pocket as he moved.  
  
Kurt turned to him before he had a chance to speak. “You’re not throwing your cap?”  
  
“Neither are you,” pointed out Dave.  
  
“I wanted it to remain in near mint condition.”  
  
Dave nodded, grabbing Kurt’s hand and pulling him out of the crowd of parent-searching teenagers and under the bleachers. “We need to talk.”  
  
Kurt looked around him, a bit nervous all of the sudden. “Um… about what?”  
  
Dave turned to him and smiled. “You said you planned on moving to New York by the time you graduate NYU, right?”  
  
Kurt nodded, still not liking the sound of this.  
  
“Well, I have no idea where I’m going to be going once I graduate OSU.”  
  
Kurt swallowed. “I thought we agreed that we’d be keeping a long distance relationship?”  
  
“We are,” said Dave, taking Kurt’s hand. “This is about what happens afterwards.”  
  
“Isn’t it a little soon to be planning anything for then?”  
  
Dave grinned and shook his head. “Believe me, you’ll probably want more time for this.” He hesitated, then decided to leave the box in his pocket, managing to pull out the rings without pinching his fingers.  
  
He stepped closer to Kurt, taking both his hands between his. “I don’t know where I  _am_  going to be, Kurt. But I know where I  _want_  to be.” He turned his hand over, revealing the 24 karat gold rings he got at WalMart.  
  
Kurt gasped, shaking his head in confusion. “What…?”  
  
“These are promise rings, Kurt,” explained Dave. “I want you to promise me that you’ll wait for me. And I  _promise_  I will be waiting on the other side of that graduation stage on bended knee with a proper engagement ring, asking if you’ll marry me.”  
  
Kurt stared at the rings, slowly reaching out and running his finger around them, tracing their perfect circles, already looking as if they were entwined together. “You, want to marry me?”  
  
Dave chuckled. “Yes.”  
  
Carefully, Kurt picked up the smaller of the two rings. He slipped it on his finger and closed his eyes at the perfect fit, holding back tears.   
“Yes,” he whispered, starting to nod. “Yes, Dave, I will wait for you.”  
  
Quickly, Dave slipped on his own ring, flexing his fist at how perfect it felt, as if it was meant to be there all along. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, bringing their lips together in a kiss. “I love you,” Dave whispered against Kurt’s cheeks.  
  
“I love you,” returned Kurt.  
  
Then Dave couldn’t hold it in any more and he picked Kurt up by his waist, twirling him around.  
  
Kurt shrieked in surprise, laughing as his feet hit the ground again.  
  
“I found them!” came Finn’s voice.  
  
“We’re coming,” Dave hollered back, carefully leading Kurt towards their families. “Sorry,” he said as they approached, “I needed to talk to him.”  
  
Kurt held up his hand. “He gave me a promise ring!” he said excitedly, “We’re getting married after college.”  
  
There were various reactions from everyone. Carole, being the happiest, squealed and hugged Kurt, Finn looked confused (as usual) and Burt was trying not to cry, and succeeded in looking a little more gruff than usual.  
  
Paul on the other hand had paled, though if it was because his son was going to marry another man, or because he would now be related to Burt, Dave didn’t question it. Within five years he’d be married to Kurt and probably living in New York. If his dad wanted to stay in touch and be happy for them, great, if not, his loss.  
  
Pretty soon, the rest of New Directions that had graduated, and those who were just saying goodbye, joined the group and congratulations of all kinds were tossed around.  
  
It was a beautiful day.  
  
  
  
 _Four Years Later… to the day_  
  
Dave dragged Finn up to the front of the stadium. He had made a promise, and he knew Finn was the only one who could hold the camera steady for this. As the group for English and Creative Writing majors was called forward, Dave snuck closer to the stage.  
  
When a few professors tried to stop him he flashed a smile, mentioned Kurt and they let him through. Dave knew Kurt loved to tell the story behind his promise ring, and even now, as Kurt walked across the stage, diploma in hand, Dave could see that ring still on his finger.  
  
As Kurt approached the stairs, Dave waited for the previous girl to continue on before dropping to his knee, a little off to the side.  
  
When Kurt saw him he froze, shocked. When the guy behind him nearly ran into him a professor gently guided Kurt to stand before Dave.   
Dave was vaguely aware of the whole ceremony stopping, the stadium camera shifting onto them, the scene played out on the big screen overhead.  
  
Dave ignored them all, praying that Finn was actually recording this like he’d asked. “Four years ago, we made a promise to each other.” He carefully took off his own ring, as well as Kurt’s, pocketing them. “Now, here I am,” he pulled out the box, opening it, “With a proper engagement ring,” it sparkled, the small diamond standing out against the gold band, “asking you to marry me.”  
  
Kurt squeaked, biting his lip. He stared at the ring, then Dave, going back and forth between the two. Only when the announcer cleared his throat did Kurt jump into action. Flinging his arms around Dave’s neck he started to cry.  
  
“Yes, Dave, I will marry you,” he said.  
  
As applause broke out through the stadium, Dave carefully stood, bringing Kurt with him. He took a few steps back, waving a hand toward the stage as if to say, ‘Don’t mind us, carry on.’ And they did.  
  
It was another ten minutes before Kurt pulled away. “I love you so much, Dave.”  
  
Dave ran a thumb over one of Kurt’s wet cheeks. “I know. And I love you so much more.” Then he glanced over to the large group of   
graduates, barely half way through, “Now go join your classmates.”  
  
Kurt tightened his hold on Dave, shaking his head. “I have my diploma, let’s just leave.”  
  
Chuckling, Dave kissed Kurt lightly on the lips. “We’ve waited four years, Fancy. What’s another hour?”  
  
Kurt sighed. “Fine. But we’re spending the night together.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
Then, after one more chaste kiss (there were a lot of little kids around) they went their separate ways. Dave took the camera from Finn and was relieved that he had gotten the whole thing, and surprised that he kept filming the embrace, even as the graduation continued.  
  
Going back to Burt and Carole, he found them both openly crying and hugged them before sitting down again.  
  
Oh yeah, it was definitely a beautiful day.  


END


End file.
